Spittin Image
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Third in the Family Business series. The SGC get a visit from the Tok'ra.


**Spittin**' **Image**

Spoilers- Previous 'Family Business,' general for SG-1  
Disclaimer- Stargate belongs to those wonderful people who created it and gave us 10 wonderful seasons. I am not one of those people, I only write the fanfiction.  
Note- I got to meet Colin Cunningham! I love Supanova!  
Note2- I have one more of these fics planned, it's on the 'to be written' pile so the gods know when it will be finished (it has to fight its way from under old Buffy and Angel plots). I don't think I'll be doing any more after that. I have enough other series and chapters and one shots to keep me occupied for the next fifty years.  
xxx

The Carter-O'Neill family stood at the bottom of the ramp as the Stargate locked into position. A wormhole 'whooshed' out.

Jack shuffled his feet uncomfortably and mumbled under his breath. Sam looked over at him and rolled her eyes. The four straightened as two figures stepped through the event horizon.

"Grandpa!" Danielle squealed. She ran up the ramp to embrace a beaming Jacob.

Jacob held her close. "Hi, Ellie."

He pulled away to greet the others. He nodded at Jack and hugged Sam, although he had to settle for a handshake from Shawn. Shawn was far too grown up (and too cautious) to receive hugs from his General-slash- Tokra grandfather in front of the people he had to work with everyday.

Jacob smirked as Ellie stood beside her mother, all the Carter-O'Neill's lined up. "Looks like the SGC has become a family business, huh?"

Jack shrugged. "Just waitin' for them to put the name up on the front door."

"And what name would that be now?" The last time he was on Earth Jack and Sam were having a very long and loud discussion about the kids using their father's surname at work.

Shawn shrugged. "We generally go by O'Neill now; it's easier for the others to remember."

Shawn shifted uncomfortably as he noticed the woman next to his grandfather. She was clothed in tight, revealing leather and was studying him very carefully. Shawn couldn't help but feel like a bug under a microscope.

"It is remarkable," she said loudly.

Jacob turned to face the woman. "What is, Anise? Oh, Shawn, Danielle, this is Anise. I'm sure you've heard about her."

Jack let out a strangled cough and Sam scowled fiercely. Their feelings about this woman were no secret.

Shawn bravely stuck out his hand. "Hi, Shawn O'Neill."

Anise ignored his hand and stepped closer to study his features. "You look very much like your father."

Jack swayed back on his heels. "The spittin' image, or so we've been told."

"It is not an exact replica," Anise stated calmly. "You are very handsome, Shawn O'Neill."

Jack scowled and muttered to himself as Sam and Danielle giggled.

Jacob raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should get down to business?"

xxxxx

Shawn looked up at the knock on his door. "Come."

He shot to his feet as Anise/Freya entered the room and shut the door behind her.

"I hope I am not intruding."

"No- ah- no. Is there something I can help you with? Freya?"

Freya nodded, pleased that the boy could tell between her and Anise. "I wished to thank you for your assistance during the briefing today. Your father is a very stubborn man."

Shawn waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, Dad wouldn't have said no. He just has issues with the Tokra, and considering the past actions of the Tokra, I can't blame him."

"The Tokra have always done what they believed to be best for ourselves. We have recently been forced to admit that we were wrong. The Tokra must adapt if we wish to prosper in this new order."

"Well, with the Goa'uld gone or in hiding…"

"We could be targeted next," Freya finished. "We are aware of this."

Freya stared at Shawn silently.

Shawn shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Is there anything I can help you with, or…"

"Yes." Freya took a deep breath and then suddenly lunged forward to kiss Shawn firmly on the lips.

Shawn broke away quickly, holding his hands up in front of him. "Whoa. What?"

Freya frowned. "I originally come from a planet where people were not afraid to show their affection for someone. When we wanted to Lo'machen-"

"Huh?"

"I believe you call it-"

Shawn blushed. Oh. That. "Something else entirely."

"When I was attracted to General O'Neill, Anise was not pleased, but I was determined she would have to suffer. But Anise is interested in you on an intellectual level and finds you aesthetically pleasing. She will condone this joining."

Shawn screwed up his face in disgust. "Look, there's so many reasons why is this wrong. And weird… And wrong. Did I mention wrong?"

"Is this because I share my body with Anise?" Freya asked angrily.

"No," Shawn denied vehemently. "It's a little off putting but Grandpa and Selmack seem to get on well."

"Then you do not find me attractive?"

Shawn paused to look her over. "Oh no… you're quite… I mean…"

Freya moved in to kiss him again. Shawn backed away.

"Whoa, look, I'm kinda involved with someone at the moment."

"And you are loyal to them?"

"Yeah. Plus, there's the fact you used to hit on my dad."

Freya tilted her head. "I heard the Tauri had many inhibitions and stigmas surrounding sexual intimacy. Is this one of them?"

"Believe me when I say oh yeah."

Freya turned to leave. "Are you sure you will not change your mind?"

Shawn shook his head. "Nope. Sorry. Very happy with, ah… Jenny! Yeah, Jenny. We're very happy together."

Freya sighed. "Very well, Shawn O'Neill. You are indeed very much like your father."

xxx

end


End file.
